Of Souls And Clouds
by Takashi Miramoto
Summary: This story is my first ever fanfic and I'm not really good at descriptions but, A substitute Soul reaper is fighting a Menos and wakes up in Edge where some strange things have been happening.
1. Cloud's Never Look the Same Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy characters or places. I also do not own Bleach characters or places. I do own my Substitute Soul Reaper Takeshi. **

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever…please no flames…**

**Clouds Never Look the Same**

His music was blaring loudly. The hood he wore hid his face. Slung over his back was a katana in its shiny black sheath. His jeans flapped slightly in the small breeze.

The lone swords man stood looking at the road in front of him. He sighed and took out the earbuds. It helped having two sets of ears. He removed his hood and two fox ears popped out of his hair. His ears twitched and his eyes snapped to a single tree to the right of him. He vanished leaving an afterimage. The tree which he shot a look to slid vertically down bouncing off the ground and fall sideways onto the road making a crash that sounded like thunder.

The swordsman reappeared on the road, blood soaking the shiny metal of his katana. An afterimage formed behind the swordsman in which a cough was audible and a thud. The ground soaked in blood from his fallen enemy who lay in a crumpled heap.

The swordsman replaced his hood, ears vanishing underneath it. His blue-brown eyes looked down at the corpse at his feet. Being the looter he was he searched the corpse's pockets, disappointingly finding nothing.

"Damn, another copy." He said quietly to himself.

The copy, sporting spiky blonde hair looked exactly like his friends friend. Shattering the silence suddenly his phone rang. There was a loud voice on the other side of the line.

"No, I haven't found him yet, Yuf-

More yelling and then silence for a second as a beautiful and very feminine voice took over.

"I'll look for him until I find him," He said, "Tif, I'm gonna go, I have work to do."

There was a grumble and a good-bye from the person and then silence.

"I will bring him back." He said again in a reassuring tone and then clicked the phone shut. The old city of Midgar loomed over him, the monumental Shin-Ra building still still stood even after its destruction four years prior.

"I will find you, and bring you back." The Swordsman said, vanishing from sight leaving an afterimage.


	2. Searching the Sky for Clouds and Angels

**A/N; Ok now this is my second (which is also my first) chapter and the people are probably thinking "Your first chapter was short." This is my first chapter…The other one was because I wanted to know what you people thought of my writing.**

**Searching the Skies for Clouds and Angels**

"He's known as The Swordsman, his actual name is unknown other than what his friends know." A voice in the darkness said.

"So what do you want to do with him?" A cold, heartless, voice asked.

"Kill him." Another voice chimed in.

"As you wish," The second voice said, and the there were footsteps resounding throughout the room.

"Do you think he will succeed?" the third voice asked.

"No," was all the first voice said.

The swordsman walked down the road into Midgar. This once beautiful, corrupt city, now stood utterly destroyed. He looked about slowly, scanning the area when he was gone. A blue streak tore the ground in half. The swordsman was in a house when his new enemy landed on the ground.

Long Silver hair flowed from this new threat's head. He held a long katana, and his eyes looked cat-like.

"Come out, swordsman." The man said looking directly where the swordsman was hiding. He stepped out from the building, his hood down, eyes on the sword.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter." The silver-haired man said in a dark and bone chilling voice.

'This man was bred for killing, better be careful.' The swordsman thought to himself. "What's your name?" he asked aloud.

"Sephiroth," he answered finally looking the swordsman in the eye, a cold chill running down the fox eared boy's spine.

"You're the one who tried to destroy the world four years ago?" The shinigami asked in shock of his opponent, having been supposedly killed four years ago.

"That's right, and now it is time for you to join the Lifestream." He growled, charging at the swordsman, who, in a quick motion drew his sword and blocked the ridiculously long katana his opponent wielded.

"You are strong, I'll admit it, but you cannot win." The fox boy said, vanishing, leaving an afterimage.

A cut appeared on Sephiroth's back, which quickly bled.

"Sephiroth, my blade cut you," The fox boy said from on top of a building, "You will die soon."

Sephiroth looked up and noticed the fox boy's appearance changed. His ears and tail looked made of ice. When the enemy opened his eyes Sephiroth looked shocked, they were a crystal blue.

"You blood now runs, filled with freezing blood, though you cannot feel it, once I sheath my sword, the ice will react and splinter outwards, tearing you apart."

Sephiroth scoffed, "I will have to stop you from sheathing your sw-

There was a click as the sword sheathing cut off Sephiroth's threat. The silver-haired man's eyes went wide with horror as the ice in his veins shot out of him.

"Sephiroth, my name is Takashi Miramoto, substitute shinigami, or Soul Reaper, from a different universe. I was brought here via a Cero fired by a Menos Grande.

"Good to know," Sephiroth's voice rang out from above the shinigami.

The shinigami chocked on what little spit he had as the enemy he had just witnessed die, stood ready for an attack above him. Sephiroth lunged at the fox boy who just barely managed to block his attack, only suffering a small amount of damage. The swordsman knocked the blade away and raised his hand. 'I'm not very good at this but,' "Hado 33 Sōkatsui!" A beam of Kido energy shot out of his hand and flew at Sephiroth who got hit being surprised by the Soul Reapers sudden attack,

"Stop, that is enough," Sephiroth stated getting off the ground.

"Oh, but I was just getting started," Takashi shrugged, the ice vanishing off his ears and the tail vanishing all together, "oh well, there's someone who I need to talk to."

"My master is interested in talking with you," Sephiroth looked over at the fox eared shinigami, "Let me take you to him."

"Are we still enemies?" The Soul reaper asked looking at the silver haired man.

"For now we are working together, until we reach the palace, then I await orders to kill you."

"Oh," Takashi trailed off suddenly his phone rang breaking the almost silence, "yo."

There was a scream from the other side of the phone which made Takashi's ear twitch.

"Hey Yuf," more screaming and then the shinigami smiled, "Hey Tif, what's up?"

Takashi's face dropped slightly, "Yea, I'm in Midgar, walking with Sephiroth," The calm voice was gone as the voice and it screamed at him in concern. "Tif, I'm fine, if he does anything to harm me I'll strike him down faster than he can blink."

From the other side there was silence and then the voice spoke, causing the shinigami to blush slightly. He clicked the silver phone closed as he mumbled something louder than he thought he did. "I love you too, Tifa.

"Who are you talking about?" Sephiroth inquired.  
"Tifa," he answered more to himself than the silver haired man walking next to him.

"We're here," Sephiroth stated loud enough to snap the fox eared boy out of his little ball of angst, "be prepared."

"For what?" The fox boy asked.

"For my master's strength,"

The doors to the palace opened with a loud clutter and the pair stepped inside. Takashi looked around slowly, taking in the dark, dank, depressing area around him.

"Aizen would be envious of this place," He commented to himself.

"Who is Aizen?" A voice asked from the dark depths of the room next to the shinigami.

"A man from my universe," The soul reaper commented, "let me guess, you're Cloud?"

"Yea, I'm Cloud, who are you?" The voice asked as footsteps resounded throughout the room getting closer to the Soul Reaper."

"I'm Takashi, Takashi Miramoto," Takashi said, "got it memorized, 'cause it's the name of the person who's gonna kill ya."

"Good to know, Genesis, it is time," The blonde said looking back into the shadows, where the sound of a flapping wing came from. Suddenly out of the air dropped a red head in a really long red trench coat. Genesis, the before mentioned red head, wielded a thick one handed sword, which was a crimson that resembled the color of blood.

"Good to see you," The red head sneered, "Takashi."

The Soul Reaper gripped the hilt of his katana and waited for the red head to move. Genesis looked into the calculating eyes of his opponent and waited for the right moment and charged letting out a loud battle scream.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" The red head screamed swinging the blade with great speed. Takashi drew his katana and swept upwards deflecting the sword with a loud clang of steel on steel. Bringing his sheath across with his left hand the swordsman caught his opponent in the ribs feeling the crack through the sheath. Genesis let out a yelp of pain as he quickly recovered bringing his sword down in an uneasy and unsure swing. Takashi blocked again but this time with his sheath and by doing so he repeated himself but this time cutting the coat and the skin under it all the way in past a few of his ribs and out the side with his shiny katana. Blood pooled at Genesis' feet as he coughed up more. He looked up at the shinigami with a mad mans look as he mustered all his strength for one final blow and he noticed the ears on his opponents head had been covered in ice, as well as a tail forming behind him.

"Freeze, Shiriuni," Takashi said as the blade melted away turning into water and falling, though before hitting the ground the water collected back forming a blade made of ice, "good-bye, Genesis."

The Soul Reaper vanished from the red heads sight as a slash appeared across his chest. A small click resounded from the darkest recesses of the room. Genesis' eyes went wide as ice tore through his skin, instantly dying red with the color of blood.

"I'm sorry Genesis I didn't mean for you to die like that," Cloud said, "you will regret that."

"Bring it on spiky." Takashi sneered at the former wannabe SOLDIER.

Cloud growled and drew the Buster Sword V2 looking the shinigami in the eyes. He charged towards the Soul Reaper, who just stood there waiting. As Cloud drew nearer Takashi vanished leaving an afterimage for Cloud to cut down. The fox eared boy appeared behind the blonde and swung at him, but with great speed and power the blonde blocked the small sword and knocked the shinigami away.

"Now, you've pissed me off," Takashi said resting his sword on his shoulder, "bankai!!!!"

The metal of the sword melted away as it turned into a long handle and the blade shifted to the end of the lengthening metal. Two handles appeared on the longer handle. The weapon resembled a giant scythe made of ice.

Takashi's appearance changed as well. The ice from his ears spread to his face creating a fox like muzzle. His arms were covered in ice and ended with long claws, as well as his feet.

"Touketsu Kitsune Gai, Frozen Fox Scythe," The Soul Reaper growled, "Cloud, prepare to lose."

Cloud took up his sword and charged the fox boy, who merely stood there holding his scythe. Then he was gone, vanishing from the blonde's sight. There was a chill suddenly as a wave of ice was sent flying at the former wannabe SOLDIER. Cloud blocked the ice and watched as Takashi appeared in front of him smirking.

"Look Cloud, your hands are worthless." Takashi said laughing twistedly.

"Bite me asshole!!!" Cloud snarled, "You cannot-

Cloud was interrupted by the sound of ice crackling as it spread over his hands and up his arms. He cried out looking at the shinigami for help. As the ice spread down his torso it covered his legs immobilizing them. Then the ice spread up to his neck where it stopped. Takashi stepped in front of the blonde and the ice faded from his ears and face.

"Cloud," Takashi started a look of hopefulness flashed in his eyes, "There's someone you want to talk to."

"Get away from me!!!" Cloud growled, "I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!"

Takashi pulled out his phone and dialed a number and let it ring for a sec. There was a click and a soft voice picked up the phone. He smiled and mumbled something inaudible.

"Cloud, she wants to talk to you."

"Go awa- Cloud stopped dead as he heard the voice on the phone. His eyes went from deadly to calm and collective, "Aerith?"

There was a soft reply and Takashi smiled poking the ice causing it to melt. Cloud took off into the darkness, disappearing with Takashi's phone.

The shinigami looked over to Sephiroth, who, much to the Soul Reapers surprise was asleep.

"Oi, Takashi!" Cloud called, "go back to Seventh Heaven, I have someone to pick up, I'll be there shortly."

Takashi nodded and walked out the front door, vanishing and appearing outside Seventh Heaven. The Soul Reaper walked into the dank bar seeing no one inside.

"TASHI-KUN!!!!!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Takashi whirled around only to get tackled. He smiled up at the person hugging him.

"Hey Yuffie," He smiled, "where's Tifa?"

"Right here," Tifa said smiling and standing cross armed.

The sound of a motorcycle caught the entire group's attention as Cloud came rolling up on Fenrir. He got off followed by the ever stunning green-eyed beauty (1), Aerith Gainsborough.

"Aerith!" Yuffie yelled getting off the Soul Reaper and glomping the brunette.

"Hello Yuffie." Aerith smiled warmly hugging the ninja-thief back.

Cloud smiled at Tifa who smiled back. Takashi felt out of place being in the group of people he didn't know, and then Tifa looked back at the shinigami and smiled at him. The shinigami blushed slightly and got off the ground walking over to her.

"Takashi, we need to talk," Tifa smiled at the shinigami, "alone."

Takashi's blush deepened as he and Tifa walked into the bar and up into Tifa's room. The bartender/fighter sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, which the shinigami took right away.

"Takashi, do you love me?" Tifa asked suddenly.

"Tifa, you know I do," Takashi said looking into her eyes, "why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Tifa lied, which showed in her eyes.

"Don't lie please," He said looking at her eyes still. He wondered how any man ever could have looked away from her wine colored eyes. She stared into his brown-blue eyes and was amazed the he never once looked at her chest, like Cloud had so many times in their conversations when they were growing up, though she would rather have those stares then him not even looking at her. She loved this man who had fallen from the sky and saved her as the monster that brought him here threatened to kill everyone in sight, "Tifa, if I asked you to marry me what would you say?"

"I would say," She hesitated "yes."

Takashi noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks and the honesty in her eyes. He smiled slightly as he got off the bed and fished a small black box out of his pocket. Kneeling down in front of the beautiful brunette he opened the box.

"Tifa Lockheart," He looked her right in the eyes as tears swelled in her wine colored orbs, "will you marry me?"

"Y-yes," She stuttered crying tears of happiness.

(1) This is a reference to another work by another author, who is Animes-Tribute. Sorry about borrowing that…

**A/N I know, lame ending but what can I do, anyway, again this is my first ever fanfic so don't be too harsh in your reviews.**


	3. Clouds Before the Rain

**A/N This chapter is gonna be a short one because it only explains how Cloud became evil and why he was so quick to change back, as well a little note inside of a note this chapter happens before chapter one.**

**The usual disclaimer that I missed in the last one, I do not own Final Fantasy related subjects, nor do I own Bleach subjects, I do own Takashi Miramoto and maybe a few others later on.**

**Clouds Before the Rain**

Cloud ventured into Midgar, his numerous swords in their respective sheaths. His blonde hair stood, defying gravity, off his head, moving slightly in the wind. The city stood even after Meteor and his and Sephiroth's fight. He let out a pained sigh. Here in the city could he truly think of the past. Cloud started walking further into the city when suddenly there was a soft squeak from under his foot. He removed his boot from the ground and looked at what was underneath it. Mashed into the ground was a small stuffed bunny rabbit, left behind by a child escaping Meteor's destruction. As he looked up towards the destroyed Shin-Ra tower he remembered that his fight with Sephiroth happened two years ago.

There was a rustling sound from behind the wannabe SOLDIER. He whirled around but saw nothing. When he pulled out his phone to call Tifa he noticed he had no signal.

"What the hell?" Cloud swore clicking his phone closed in annoyance.

"Maybe I can help you," said a voice from behind him.

The blonde whipped around and faced a man in a white haiori. The man's hair was swept back but a few strands were left in front.

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud snapped.

"Well, I'm a man not of this world, here to help the people who need it," The man replied, "and you my friend need help."

"I need nothing from the likes of you," Cloud said in a unsure tone, "and I'm not your friend."

"You will be soon," the man said smiling evilly.

"What do you mea-

The man in the white haiori vanished and appeared behind Cloud whispering into his ear. Cloud's eyes widened and suddenly he dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!" the blonde screamed and blood ran from his ears, eyes, and nose.

"What I mean is," the man smiled, "is I want you to be underling and do as I say."

"Not interested," Cloud said dryly recovering from the mental assault, "I will not help you."

"Oh really?" the man sneered

"Yea, try to stop my decision!" Cloud screamed charging at the man quickly drawing and combining each of the swords.

"Humph," the man scoffed and drew his sword, "listen Cloud Strife, listen to the sound of my voice. I can give you what you want, so long as you do as I say you can have whatever you want. Including the one you love, what was her name, oh yes, Aerith."

Cloud halted his attack and stopped staring at the man in front of him. He lowered the buster sword and raised his eyebrow. 'How could a man like him bring the dead back to life?' Cloud though to himself.

"Fine, what do you need?" Cloud said looking down to the ground thinking to himself and suddenly thoughts of killing the people in the city of Edge filled his mind. Then thoughts of killing his friends filled his mind. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Good, now I shall grant you your wish, and bring the dead to life, but you must never hear her voice for if you do you will return to normal and will be of no use to me. I shall also give you two servants; they may look familiar to you." The man said.

Suddenly a tear in reality appeared before Cloud and out stepped a silver haired man and a red head man.

"Sephiroth, Genesis, good to see you," Cloud growled and then turned to the man, "what is your name?"

"My name," the man smiled, "is Sosuke Aizen."

"Well Aizen, it'll be a pleasure working for you."

And then Aizen was gone, walking into the tear in reality. Cloud turned towards his new servants and chuckled darkly.

"Let's go home boys." He said turning away from Edge and a tear of reality appeared above it and something small fell from it.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't update lately. My internet is down and I can only get on at school (and there was a moment of writers block). *sweat drop* This chapter as before mentioned was really short, again sorry. And this one might be a little boring but the next one will be really good promise.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I will not be updating very much due to my lack of computer and only having access at school. Sorry everybody who is waiting for the next chapter. So comment and review and let me know how well it's coming along so far, but keep in mind this is my first ever FanFic. **

**Thanks for your patience,**

**Takashi Miramoto**


End file.
